


Speak

by orphan_account



Series: Girl Named Death [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Macabre Is So Shy, Pointless, Silence, Supernatural Lesbians, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Macabre doesn't want to talk. Anya understands anyway.<br/>(I am so bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak

Macabre sat on the couch, reading a book. Anya plopped down next to her. Macabre smiled. She didn't really feel like talking, she was enjoying the quiet. But she liked being with Anya. She could do both.

“Reading?” Anya asked.

Macabre nodded. She showed Anya the cover: _Norse Fairytales_. The reaper girl smiled softly and Anya returned the gesture with a grin of her own.

“Not talking, I see,” Anya remarked.

Macabre nodded again.

“Alright,” Anya agreed.

The room was quiet aside from the chirping of birds outside and the turning of pages. Macabre looked over at Anya and her heart fluttered. The girl was so pretty, no, so beautiful. Anya's eyes met Macabre's and Macabre looked away, blushing. Anya giggled.

Macabre put her book on the floor and lightly squeezed one of Anya's hands in her own. Anya squeezed back three times. _I love you._ Macabre blushed again. She laid her head in Anya's lap, hiding her flushed face in her long black hair. Anya smiled, pulling Macabre's hair back. The human girl placed a kiss on Macabre's nose. The reaper flushed even darker, the red contrasting with her pale skin.

“I love you too, Macabre,” Anya said aloud, breaking the silence.

Macabre's eyes widened, then softened into a smile. Even when she didn't talk, Anya still understood. Macabre could feel butterflies in her stomach as Anya kissed her on both cheeks, and then the mouth. 

“Tired?” she asked.

Macabre nodded, and Anya began to sing a quiet lullaby.

_“Let me make a song for you, how will I begin? Borrow a note from a songbird's throat, color it with violins~ Let me make a song for you, let's see where it goes~ To a place where clarinets race, and a strumming guitar slows~ Let me make a song for you, where will it end? In the soft rite of a saxophone night, and the rhymings of the wind~”_

Macabre's eyes slowly drifted shut. Anya pressed a light kiss to the noirette's forehead.

“I love you,” she whispered. “Goodnight, Macabre.”

Macabre groggily squeezed Anya's hand four times.

_I love you too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby is real, it's a song called 'Let Me Make A Song For You.' I have no clue why I picked it. Anyway, I don't own the lullaby.  
> Also, thank you for putting up with this pointlessness.


End file.
